User talk:Quartic
If you have come here to reply to a comment I left on another talk page, please reply there instead of here. I prefer to keep conversations on the same page - it makes them easier to follow. Current page size: }} bytes. Changing your opinion on Talk:Directory/Fan websites Since you started this VfD, I'd like to really know why you think this particular page is inappropriate for this wiki. As I pointed out on that talk page, even the very policies for what is appropriate have yet to be written, including what exactly is the scope of this wiki. I presume that this wiki is for all things about War of Legends. I'd like to persuade you on a more personal basis to reconsider you opinion on this issue, and to at least allow some experimentation for non-encyclopedic information to be presented to visitors to this website. I believe a directory of all of the websites that are associated with this game, including fan websites that are found on this page that you are trying to delete here, has value and can be beneficial to developing the wiki in general. If you are suggesting that perhaps some sort of standard should apply for what might be added to that directory category, I might accept that as a legitimate question to raise, but out right deleting the only significantly new information about this game that doesn't exist on any other website at the moment (what other fansites might be around besides this wiki) just seems to be in bad taste. This isn't just a random piece of gibberish here, and I do believe that this page can have significant value in the future. --Robert Horning 01:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :You make a persuasive argument, and I accept your point about the wiki being so new that the scope isn't as clear as on older projects. I personally would prefer to sticking to information on the game itself, and avoid meta information on fansites, clans etc, which could be much more fluid and difficult to keep on top of. If we do keep the page in the long term, we should agree on a standard for adding/removing any website from the list. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk Re: CSS I had to put it in common.css because it doesn't work in another way. I didn't notice that now the images seem to be unused, I'll make sure to add a warning not to delete them. Thanks for the message, 15:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) re:Premature deletion? Yeah, sorry jumped the gun a bit there. I restored the image. 23:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) (Just read the thing at the top, sorry) 00:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :You're not the first, so I decided to make it stand out a bit more. ;-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC) What server are you in? 01:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Tasks I appreciate your help. But since I'm working on tasks, why don't you work on something else? Your edits are conflicting with mine... 12:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Suit pages I revised the formatting for the Suit pages. See Chaos Suit. I think it is much better. What do you think? 09:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, that is better. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm wondering if we need separate pages for each component of the suits, or whether we could include all the necessary information on the suit pages - it would reduce redundancy and I don't think there's much point in having a large number of tiny articles. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it would be better to have separate articles. It may seem redundant, but it is better in terms of compartmentalising data. For example, when I am looking for boots, I could simply go to Category:Boots and look at all the various boots. If we stored the data in "suit pages", the current DPL would not work. 10:03, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::p.s. I was expecting a reply in my talk page. I didn't realise you replied in your own talk page. I will need to monitor your talk pages more often. *smile* 10:06, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can see the advantage to replying on your page, but I feel that having the entire discussion in the same place is more useful, especially when looking back later. It also makes it easier for other editors to follow. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I agree. I like the idea of keeping the discussion in one place. But there must be some way of alerting the other user when there is a reply... 10:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That is the downside to the way I do things lol. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Pros and cons... 10:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC)